1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing a communication terminal that transmits or receives image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, communication systems provided with teleconference or videoconference (“conference”) capabilities are widely used. The communication systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of communication terminals that are remotely located from one another to facilitate communication among the plurality of communication terminals through a communications network such as the Internet.
While communicating among the plurality of communication terminals, a communication terminal other than the communication terminals that are participating in communication may request to participate in communication.